Alichino
by pitchoune
Summary: L'ange de la lune apparait..Alichino qui par son charme dévore le coeur des hommes"
1. chapitre 1

Kikou les gens..voici une nouvelle histoire...les persos et les lieux de cet fic ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est à l'auteur d'Harry potter qu'il faut se magnifique chef d'Oeuvre. Je dois aussi ajouter que le nom d'alichino ne m'appartient pas, c'est un manga que j'apprécie particulièrement...je n'ai fais qu'inventer ma propre histoire grâce à ces bases solides...je n'en dis pas plus...bonne lecture!  
  
C'était au milieu du mois de novembre, il fesait beau et plutôt bon, même si l'automne était là. Les cours de la journée venaient juste de finir et Harry et Ron était parti à leur habituel entrainement de quidditch. Avant de partir, ils avaient dit à Hermione de ne pas trop trainer dehors car un orage s'annonçait. Celle-ci ne les avait pas écouté et était partie en courant comme à son habitude depuis quelque temps.  
  
Hermione aimait tellement cet endroit, il ressemblait un peu à un jardin, son jardin secret. Elle y allait souvent pour se relaxer et pour s'y baigner car c'était en ce lieu précis que se jettait la petite cascade. Tous les élèves avaient cherchés cette chute sans jamais la trouver alors qu'elle, elle l'avait remarqué du premier coup, peut être était-ce à cause de son coté magique.  
  
Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe, pensant à chacun de ces amis. Ron, il avait beaucoup grandi et énormément muri pendant les vacances, malgré cela, il avait gardé son sale caractère et ne cessait pas une seconde de jouer les gardes du corps quand un garçon la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance, disait-il. Harry, quand à lui, ne parlait plus trop avec les autres..bien sur, il se comportait normalement autour de Ron et d'elle-même mais celle-ci savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une façade et que le jeune homme souffrait atrocement au fond de lui. Pavarti et Lavande, elles, s'étaient liées d'amitié avec Hermione et elles répétaient partout que la jeune gryffondor avait un superbe humour et que tous les soirs, dans leur dortoir, elle fesait des squetchs pour les faire destresser un peu. Elles avaient aussi prises Hermione pour confidente et conseillère en relations amoureuses car les filles étaient persuadées que son expérience était haute dûe au fait qu'elle était sortie avec une star du quidditch. Tout était parfait pour elle, sauf en ce qui concernait Ginny; en effet, la petite rousse ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui dire les pires méchancetés qui puissent exister et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Hermione s'était résignée à chercher les causes de la furie de la petite Weasley.  
  
Elle regarda le ciel alors qu'un grondement se fesait entendre; elle rangea ces lettres dans son sac et se leva.  
  
Elle marchait en chantonnant gaiement quand elle entendit un gémissement plaintif. Elle regarda autour d'elle et apperçut un pied sortant d'un buisson. Elle s'en approcha et regarda par dessus celui-ci; ce qu'elle vit la prit de court.  
  
Un jeune homme était étendu, le corps couvert de sang, gémissant de douleur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté l'espace d'un instant. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, essayant de rprendre sa respiration. Il la dévisagea et lui souria faiblement. Il lui tendit une main tremblante qu'Hermione s'empressa de prendre. Elle se mit à croupis et lui enleva quelques mèches qui encombraient son visage.  
  
Tu...t..tu peux..mm'aider...à.à..m'assoir? demanda-t-il faiblement  
  
Elle se dépêcha de l'aider et alors qu'elle passait ces bras autour de sa taille, il passa les siens autour de sa nuque. Elle avait réussi à le placer correctement et avait retiré ses propres mains alors que lui, gardait toujours sa grippe autour de son cou. Elle sentit les mains de l'inconnu caresser sa nuque, ell retint son souffle alors qu'un frisson se propageait dans son corps.  
  
Tu es belle...et gentille..tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles et ces garçons dit-il  
  
Il se mit à tousser violemment, son corps pris de spasmes. Elle lui caressa le visage comme pour le calmer.  
  
Je vais appeler des secour et je...  
  
Non!...je sais que c'est fini pour moi...  
  
Il lui caressa le visage, un sourire sur ces lèvres. Hermione sentit les larmes venir, elle renifla.  
  
Ne pleurs pas...personne ne doit faire pleurer une aussi jolie demoiselle!  
  
Elle se mit à rire faiblement malgré ces sanglots.  
  
IL ressera sa grippe sur sa nuque, obligeant Hermione à se pencher; leur bouche très proche l'une de l'autre. La jeune fille sentit un autre frisson la parcourir  
  
Je vais te faire un cadeau...parce que tu es vraiment migonne..et..déclara-t-il en frottant sa bouche contre la sienne  
  
Hermione perdit tous ces moyens, elle ne sentait plus les larmes couler abondemment. Il se rapprocha encore et attrapa ces lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche face à ce geste langoureux. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en continuant d'approfonsir le baiser et c'est là qu'Hermione la sentit. Cette chose qu'elle ne s'aurait nommé...se propageant dans tout son être, ces veines, son sang..elle poussa un petit cri..s'en était douloureux.  
  
Soudainement, il se retira et recommença à frotter ces lèvres contre les siennes. Elle prit l'initiative de lui donner un chaste baiser. Il la regarda tendrement puis se mit à tousser fortement, spasmant à nouveau. Les yeux de l'inconnu se figèrent et son sourire disparut, ses mains quittant le cou d'Hermione pour venir se caler contre le sol.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit, elle ne put retenir ces cris et se lova contre lui. Elle sentit la pluie sur sa peau mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle sursauta à cause d'un énorme coup de tonnerre. Elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui...elle allait se relever quand elle apperçut une objet autour de son cou...elle le caressa doucement, c'était un pendentif représentant un motif trivial avec une inscription sur le contour.  
  
Au moment où elle voulut s'en approcher, elle vit que le corps du jeune homme tombait à l'état de poussière. Elle regarda, ahurie, le corps disparaître, seule le pendentif ne fut pas emporté. Elle l'attrapa et se leva brusquement. Elle fixa une nouvelle fois le tas de poussière avant de s'en aller en courant.  
  
..............................................................  
  
Quand elle arriva aux portes du chateau, elle vit que Ron et Harry l'attendait impatiemment sous la pluie. Quand ils la virent, ils poussèrent tous les deux une exclamation de surprise.  
  
'Mione! Hermione?! Ca va petite puce? demanda Harry en cherchant à croiser son regard  
  
Elle montra ces mains.  
  
Bordel Hermione! Tu t'es fait mal? Tes mains sont pleines de sang! s'exclama Harry  
  
Elle releva la tête, leur montrant ainsi ces yeux rougis par les larmes. Ron s'avança vers elle et l'enlaca; elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots.  
  
Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent sous la pluie car Hermione s'évanouissa dans les bras de son ami. 


	2. chapitre 2

Cela allait faire une semaine depuis la rencontre d'Hermione avec l'inconnu et il fallait dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en remettre. Harry et Ron étaient très inquiets pour elle..c'était comme si elle avait perdu un peu de sa vie. Ils l'avaient espioné sans relache cette semaine et avaient noté des choses plutôt étranges sur le comportement de leur amie.  
  
..................................................  
  
Hermione grogna légèrement quand elle entendit son réveil sonner, elle regarda l'heure: 8h00. On était dimanche et il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde pendant toute la semaine. Sentant une vague de fatigue arriver, elle donna un grand coup dans son réveil et se mit la tête sous sa couette.  
  
.......................  
  
Hermione! Hermione! Debout fénéante! cria une voix particulièrement aigue  
  
Hermione se leva d'un bond et lança à Lavande un regard noir. Elle maugréa quelque chose et se leva..un peu trop rapidement...elle sentit un souffle passer le long de son corps et du se rattrapper à Lavande pour rester debout. Celle-ci la dévisagea, inquiète.  
  
Hey ca va? Je suis désolée, je n'aurai peut être pas du te réveiller aussi brutalement mais c'est parce qu'il est déjà tard...  
  
Quelle heure est-il? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'empêcher ces mains de trembler  
  
Deux heures de l'après-midi! souffla Lavande  
  
Hermione releva la tête et courut dans la salle de bain en poussant un gémissement plaintif.  
  
Elle referma la porte violemment et se pencha contre le mur, son dos..ce n'était pas possible..elle poussa un autre cri de douleur...qu'est-ce qui se passait. Elle releva son t-shirt et regarda son dos dans le miroir, elle pouvait voir deux bosses au milieu de son dos..des bosse violettes de chaques cotés de sa colonne et parfaitement symétriques. Elle les vit bouger, comme si elle contenaient du pus ou autre chose..une autre vague de douleur la prit et elle se mit à pleurer.   
  
Elle se laissa glisser à terre..elle avait tellement mal..partout...elle n'arrivait pratiquement plus à dormir..pas à cause de cauchemars, mais à cause de crampes au mollet...elle était si fatiguée..et ces mains qui tremblaient sans cesse. Elle respira calmement, essayant de stopper la douleur. La semaine avait été dure pour elle...et puis elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui et à son pendentif. Elle se frotta faiblement les yeux en sentant une autre vague de fatigue arriver; elle se leva peiniblement et se déshabilla. Elle resta un bon quart d'heures sous la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur ces muscles endoloris.  
  
Elle passa sa serviette autour de sa taille et alla s'habiller dans la chambre; elle choisissa son jean préféré et un débardeur bleu foncé...elle ne rencontra qu'un seul problème, son pantalon semblait beaucoup trop grand pour elle et si elle le laissait comme ça, il lui fesait un baggy (je n'ai rien contre les baggys, j'en ai porté...ah c'était le bon vieux temps...les baggys, les pogos et les slams dans les salles de concerts..(soupir) oups je m'égare désolé les gens!!). Elle chercha dans son armoire une ceinture mais n'en trouva pas. Elle décida donc de descendre comme cela et de voir si les filles n'avaient pas une ceinture pour elle.  
  
......................  
  
Quand Hermione descendit de son dortoir, elle vit que ces deux amis l'attendaient, elle se sentit rougir de honte, comment avait-elle pu les laisser attendre comme cela?  
  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire alors que Ron lui, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
Si un jour on m'aurait di que toi, première de la classe et lève tôt mettrait autant de temps pour se lever et se laver, je crois que j'aurait hurler à cette personne qu'elle était folle! plaisanta-t-il  
  
Elle lui souria faiblement .  
  
Désolé les gars..je ne me suis pas rendue compte de l'heure qu'il était et je..  
  
Tu as toujours mal ptite puce? demanda Harry et tournant autour d'elle comme un vautour.  
  
Elle ria un peu et le poussa sur le fauteuil.  
  
Arrêtes de faire ça Harry, tu me donnes le tournis! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
Moi je propose une ballade! déclara Ron en se levant et en passant un bars autour de la taille de son amie.  
  
Harry se leva et passa lui aussi un bras autour de sa taille; il firent leur chemin comme cela, riant comme des hyènes et essayant de marcher droit sans tomber sur l'autre.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Le lendemain fut beaucoup plus pénible pour Hermione, cela venait peut être du fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit à se tordre de douleur à cause de son dos et de ces jambes. Elle était maintenant en train de courir à en mourir pour arriver ne serait-ce qu'à l'heure en cours de potion. Malheureusement, quand elle arriva, elle remarqua que tout le monde était déjà plongé dans la préparation de leur potion. Le professeur lui lança un regard veineneux.  
  
Et puis-je savoir, Miss Granger, la raison de votre retard à mon cours? susurra Rogue  
  
Elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui balancer son sac rempli de livres en pleine figure.  
  
J'ai eu un petit problème...commença-t-elle  
  
Dix points de moins pour gryffondor et maintenant veuillez prendre place...hum..à coté de Malfoy! déclara-t-il sournoisement  
  
Elle le regarda comme si il était fou. Elle posa son regard sur Ron et Harry avant de partir s'installer à coté du jeune blond. Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête tout de suite mais Hermione pouvait voir un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur ses lèvres.  
  
Elle déballa ses affaires et commença sa potion tout en suivant les instructions au tableau, ne se souciant pas une seule seconde du garçon qui était à coté d'elle et qui maintenant avait relevé la tête et la regardait étrangement.  
  
Faire comme si de rien était commença à être difficile pour Hermione, elle planta ces yeux dans les siens.  
  
Quoi? demanda-t-elle  
  
Il sursauta mais regagna bien vite son assurance.  
  
Rien! cracha-t-il  
  
Alors si il n'y a rien, arrête de me regarder comme cela! riposta-t-elle  
  
Il ricana legèrement.  
  
J'ai toujour apprécié nos disputes Granger! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi? chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle  
  
Non et franchement cela ne m'intérèsse en rien! Et puis gardes tes distances tu veux?  
  
Tu es la seule qui arrive à me tenir tête...murmura-t-il avant de reprendre son travail  
  
Maintenant, ce fut elle qui le regarda bizarrement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à travailler. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Malfoy ne l'insulta pas une seule fois, il lui demanda même si tout allait bien quand il la vit se tordre de douleur. Elle lui répondit faiblement que ce n'était rien.  
  
Quand la fin du cours sonna, Malfoy rangea rapidement ces affaires et se pencha une dernière fois vers Hermione.  
  
C'est douloureux mais tu verras, ce sera si bon quand tu le sauras à part entière "ptite puce"! murmura-t-il en mettant l'accent sur le surnom qu'utilisait Ron et Harry pour l'appeler.  
  
Elle resta pensive, les paroles qu'il venit de dire étaient très incompréhensibles.  
  
Tiens donc, je ne savais pas que vous aimiez mon cours à un tel point que vous restez même après la sonnerie! déclara Rogue  
  
Vous n'êtes peut être qu'un vieux grincheux,mais vos cours n'en sont pas moins intéréssants! répliqua-t-elle doucement en quittant la salle.  
  
................................................................  
  
La journée de cours fut monstreuse pour Hermione; Ron et Harry le remarquèrent bien et firent tout leur possible pour l'aider. Vers 18h3O, ils se rendirent au terrain de quidditch pour cause d'entrainement, Hermione était avec eux, pas parce qu'elle en avait spécialement envie, mais parce qu'elle leurs avait promis. Elle s'installa dans les tribunes et regard les joueurs bouger sur le stade. Cela l'ennuya bien vite, elle essaya quand même de suivre...son regard se posa sur Harry...  
  
Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'elle sentait à nouveau ce souffle qui hantait son corps...ce qu'elle ressentait, de la peine..du desespoir...elle l'entendit...elle l'entendit pousser des hurlements...demandant au ciel pourquoi lui et pas un autre...elle le vit se débattre...souffrir...elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa tête..elle se boucha les oreilles, éspérant faire partir ces cris mais cela ne cessa en rien...au plus il criait, au plus elle se sentait attiré par lui...elle ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre ces esprits...elle sentit ce souffle s'éteindre en elle..brusquement..  
  
Hermione! Oh mon dieu! Hermione  
  
Debout ptite puce! allez s'il te plait!  
  
Ces voix...Harry et Ron pensa-t-elle  
  
Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne vit rien de très précis, elle les referma et les ouvrit plusieurs fois avant de retrouver une vue normale. Elle remarqua, rouge de honte, que toute l'équipe était penchée sur elle avec inquiètude. Elle essaya de se mettre en position assise mais Ron la repoussa gentiment.  
  
Non! Ne bouge surtout pas! Restes allongée comme cela un petit peu, ça te fera le plus grand bien..expliqua Ron en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
Elle poussa un long soupir.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle faiblement  
  
Tu t'es évanouie et je dois dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur! dit Harry  
  
Harry...je t'ai entendu...c'était horrible..murmura-t-elle  
  
Harry regarda l'équipe et les congédia. Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se pencher une nouvelle fois sur Hermione.  
  
Harry...dis le moi...pourquoi...pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit...pleura-t-elle en se cachant le visage avec ces mains tremblantes  
  
Ron et Harry essayèrent de la calmer mais rien n'y fit...ces larmes semblaient perpétuelles..  
  
Harry essaya de lui dire que tout allait bien mais elle ne cessait de le traiter de menteur..agacé par ce comportement, il finit par craquer.  
  
J'en ai marre! Pour une fois dans ta vie 'Mione, mèles-toi de tes fesses! hurla-t-il en courant hors du terrain  
  
Ron le regard partir mais préféra rester avec son amie qui ne cessait de répéter le mot menteur indéfiniment.  
  
Finalement Ron réussissa à la calmer et la ramena jusqu'à son dortoit, il la posa sur son lit et l'aida à s'installer confortablement.  
  
Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir manger? demanda-t-il doucement  
  
Non...je n'ai pas faim murmura-t-elle  
  
Bonne nuit ptite puce..chuchota-t-il en embrassant son front  
  
Ron...tu..tu crois qu'Harry va me pardonner? demanda-t-elle  
  
Il lui fit un sourire éloquent et ferma la porte, laissant Hermione dans le noir, repensant aux cris provenant du coeur, de l'âme de l'un de ces meilleurs amis. 


	3. chapitre 3

Kikou à tous et à toutes..on m'a demandé qui était l'inconnu dans la forêt et ce qui se passait chez Hermione...je ne peux pas vous répondre parce que c'est expliqué dans la fic (dans les prochains chapitres)...patience, patience!!lol Et puis les exams ne sont pas fini pour moi alors pour les chapitres c'est devenu super dur.  
  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle dormait ou pas...son corps semblait posé mais son esprit était en éveil. C'était insupportable..la douleur..et maintenant cet espèce de faux sommeil.  
  
Hermione! Hermione! Lèves toi c'est urgent!  
  
Elle ouvrit tout de suite les yeux et dévisagea Pavarti. Celle-ci avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage.  
  
Quoi?  
  
Il..il s'est passé quelque chose..tous les élèves doivent se rendre dans la grande salle.. murmura-t-elle  
  
Hermione sortit de son lit et enfila un short et un débardeur au dessus de ces sous-vêtements. Elle descendit les escaliers et chercha dans la salle commune ces deux amis.  
  
Ils l'attendaient apparemment, elle courut vers eux et les prit dans ces bras.  
  
Oh mon dieu ce que j'ai eu peur! dit-elle, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de l'un de vous  
  
Excuses-moi 'Mione! chuchota Harry  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête.  
  
Il lui prit la main et partirent à trois vers la garnde salle.  
  
Il y avait toous les élèves présents et tous semblaient vraiment inquiets. Hermione balaya d'un regard la salle et apperçut Neville et Seamus...quelque chose était bizarre..pourquoi étaient-ils si pales?  
  
Elle attrapa les bras de ces deux amis et les emenèrent voir les deux autres garçons.  
  
Seamus..que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sentit ce souffle revenir en elle...seamus était tout simplement térrorisé, paralysé par la peur...coincé dans sa propre tête..  
  
Elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer.  
  
Hey ptite puce! Ne nous refait pas un malaise! s'exclama Ron  
  
Elle grogna et tourna son attention sur l'autre gryffondor.  
  
On..on se bb..balladaient Neville et moi..et on l'a trouvé...elle..elle était étendue à terre...elle ne respirait plus...et ces yeux...étaient grand ouverts..expliqua-t-il  
  
Qui? De qui s'agit-il?  
  
Mme Bordess..chchota Neville  
  
Nos trois amis se regardèrent et décidèrent de s'écarter un peu des autres élèves.  
  
Wow! J'aurais jamais cru qu'un professeur puisse se faire attaquer...dans l'enceinte de Poudlard..  
  
C'est incroyable! déclara Harry  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car le directeur venait de faire son entrée et allait apparemment dire quelques mots.  
  
Mes chers élèves...je suis dans le regret de vous apprendre que cette nuit..un professeur a été retrouvé..mort..Mme Bordess, pour être plus précis, dit-il, par simple mesure de sécurité, je vais demander à chaques préfets,accompagné du directeur de maison, de ramener ces élèves dans leur tour commune. Auncune sortie est autorisée et mes cours de demain matin seront tou bonnement annulés.  
  
En disant cette phrase, son regard s'arrêta sur le trio, fort connu pour ces ballades nocturnes.  
  
Tous prirent le chemin de leurs tour, commèrant sur la mort de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil..en fait elle avait envie de parler avec Harry. Ron émit un long baillement et les regarda.  
  
Bon bin moi j'y vais les amis! dit-il  
  
Harry s'appréta à monter lui aussi quand Hermione lui attrapa le bras  
  
Attends..je voudrais que l'on parle si tu veux bien..murmura-t-elle  
  
Il hocha la tête et alla s'installer dans un des grands canapés près de la cheminée. Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit monté pour commencer.  
  
Harry..je..  
  
Non Hermione! C'est oublié..je ne t'en veux pas..chuchota-t-il  
  
Elle sentit les larmes arriver, pourquoi refusait-il d'en parler?  
  
Elle se rapprocha de lui.  
  
Non..pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé? Tu es là avec tes sourires et tout le tralala alors que tu souffres cruellement au fond de toi.  
  
Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond, lui fesant face. Elle pouvait voir sa colère dans ces yeux.  
  
Cela ne te regardes pas...ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que je fais des miennes! cria-t-il  
  
Si!! Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que cela me fait vraiment mal! hurla-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot  
  
Je m'en fiche!! Je ne veux plus que tu me parles de cela ok? Si..si jamais je t'entends en parler...tu pourrais bien le regretter! cria-t-il en montant les marches quatre à quatre.  
  
Hermione resta quelques minutes abasourdie..son meilleur ami venait de la menacer  
  
............................  
  
Le reveil fut pénible une fois de plus; pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal partout? Elle se leva difficilement et fila dans la salle de bain.  
  
Quand elle rentra dans la grande salle, elle remarqua que ces deux amis lui avaient gardé une place, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la table, ne se rendant pas compte des regards qu'elle recevait. Quand elle s'asseya, elle remarqua que le gang ne cessait de la fixer.  
  
Quoi? demanda-t-elle  
  
Tout le monde se regarda, essayant de trouver LA personne qui allait parler.  
  
Ce fut Lavande qui s'y colla.  
  
Ta peau...elle est particulièrement pâle..on dirait une poupée de porcelaine... c'est étrange mais très attirant!  
  
Tu parles...on pourrait croire qu'elle fait parti du clan Malfoy! se moqua ouvertement Ginny  
  
Tout le gang lui lança un regard mauvais et celle-ci, quelque peu troublée, se leva et alla s'assoir à la table des poufsouffles près de son petit copain.  
  
Hermione soupira et se servit. Tous parlaient gaiement de la futur sortie à pré-au-lard et du prochain match de quidditch qui opposerait serpentard à serdaigle.  
  
Tous riaient joyeusement quand elles entendirent un rire moqueur.  
  
Tiens tiens tiens! N'est-ce pas le trio infernal?..Toujours avec la même petite trainée..dis-moi, Harry, si un jour l'envie te prends de vouloir quelqu'un avec un eu plus d'expériences...je suis là! déclara-t-elle sournoisement  
  
Comme si j'avais que ça à faire..gronda-t-il  
  
Enfin bref..si tu ne veux pas, je peux toujour demander à notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal!  
  
Tu l'as vu? Il est comment? demanda avidement Lavande  
  
Oui je l'ai vu et il est à moi. Il est super mignon...soupira-t-elle  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer elle aussi.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne tombera pas pour une gryffondor! Vous êtes tellement prudes! ricana-t-elle en s'éloignant  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver avec ces grands airs celle là! cria Pavarti  
  
Tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rire et Lavande et Pavrti se mirent à fixer Hermione avec des yeux implorants; celle-ci savait pertinnement bien ce qu'elles voulaient.  
  
Oh non non! N'y comptez même pas! s'excalama-t-elle  
  
Oh s'il te plait 'Mione! Cela fait tellement longtemps! plaida Lavande en lui fesant les yeux de Bambi  
  
Bon ok..mais juste quelques instants! souffla-t-elle  
  
Les minutes qui suivirent ces paroles furent inondées de rire; en effet, Hermione avait entrepris d'imiter Pansy et pour dire vrai, le résultat était étonnant. Toute la table ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de rire alors que quelques curieux essayaient de voir ce qui amusaiit autant les gryffondors.  
  
Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, les sixièmes années se levèrent et l'on pouvait appercevoir Hermione au milieu du groupe, entouré par ces deux meilleurs amis avec l'un d'eux qui n'arrétait pas de passer sa main dans ces cheveux.  
  
..............................................  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin des cours et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus étrange, pendant le cours de métamorphose, elle avait remarqué que son style d'écriture avait changé. Les lettres étaient plus souples et d'une graisse plus fine; elle s'était senti beaucoup plus attentive, comme si toutes les informations qu'elle recevait étaient importantes et méritaient d'être conservé. Elle avait rempli deux rouleau de parchemins en une heure, ce qui était énorme.  
  
Sur le chemin, elle croisa Malfoy et à son plus grand étonnement, celui-ci ne se moqua pas une seule fois d'elle. Certes, il l'avait regardé mais n'avait rien fait d'autre. Harry et Ron étaient parti en avance et elle se retrouvait toute seule sur le chemin et en était que plus satisfaite. Elle sautillait comme une petite gamine et chantonnait quelque peu quand elle remaraqua quelqu'un, une silhouette dans l'ombre. Elle s'en approcha.  
  
Euh..excuse-moi! dit-elle faiblement  
  
La personne semblait en pleine crise de larmes. Hermione s'abaissa pour mieux voir. C'était Luna.  
  
Luna! Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie? demanda-t-elle doucement  
  
Luna pleura de plus belle, enfouissant son visage entre ces genoux.  
  
Hermione la fixa et sentit ce souffle revenir. Elle le sentit tout d'abord dans sa tête, comme une vent froid d'hiver, puis dans son sang et dans ces muscles, se propageant rapidement jusqu'à ces pieds.  
  
Elle pouvait entendre Luna pleurer; mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que la douleur qu'elle conservait dans son coeur et dans son âme. Hermione pouvait la sentir, cette detresse; elle hurlait, demandant de l'aide à n'importe qui alors qu'un autre parti de Luna resistait pour laisser à jamais cette detresse dans l'oubli.  
  
Hermione se rapprocha encore plus de la jeune fille et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Un sourire étrange sur ces lèvres.  
  
Pauvre, pauvre petite serdaigle! Elle te manques n'est-ce pas? Tu aimerais plus que tout la revoir, lui parler...et tu penses que c'est impossible! Laisse moi te dire que rien n'est impossible...si tu acceptais, je pourrais te la ramener..  
  
Luna leva la tête et regarda Hermione avec ces grands yeux bleus rogis par les larmes.  
  
Tu..tu pourrais faire ça?  
  
Bien sur! Mais en échange, je te prendrais quelque chose..  
  
Quoi?  
  
Oh ce n'est qu'une babiole..un petit truc sans importance! Alors dis-moi, veux-tu que je la ramène?  
  
Luna hocha la tête et fixa la gryffondor dans les yeux pour voir si ce n'était pas quelque fourberie; mais elle ne réussissa pas à voir la lutte qui se menait dans le regard d'Hermione.  
  
En effet, celle-ci se regardait parler et agir, mais sans son consentement; elle sentait le souffle en elle prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir sur son corps et son esprit. Ce souffle était en train de la corrompre et elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire. Ele essaya de s'en débarasser mais rien n'y fit. Elle se sentit se pencher un peu plus sur la serdaigle et vit ces propres mains se placer à l'endroit du coeur de la jeune fille. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle hurlait, se débattait, elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à cette fillette. Elle sentit une drole de chaleur se répendre sur ces mains lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la peau de la serdaigle. Cette chaleur semblait grandir, Luna poussa un petit cri de douleur. Hermione sentit ces forces l'abandonner, son corps avait complètement cédé au souffle et son esprit allait craquer.  
  
Elle pressa encore plus ces mains sur le corps de la jeune fille qui maintenant implorait Hermione d'arrêter, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Elle s'apprètait à accentruer la pression quand quelque chose l'envoya valser dans le décor. Elle se cogna contre un mur et sentit immédiatement le souffle s'appaiser. Elle se leva et vit Luna en pleine crise d'hystérie alors que quelqu'un essayait de la calmer. Elle s'approcha et regarda la personne. Son souffle se coupa et elle dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. L'inconnu sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la serdaigle.  
  
Oubliette! chuchota-t-il  
  
Luna s'affaissa sur le sol. Hermione voulut s'en approcher mais l'homme lui bloqua le passage. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur et s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur.  
  
Ne t'en approches pas encore, tu n'es pas assez entrainé pour réussir à te controller ou plutôt à le controller! murmura-t-il à son oreille  
  
Elle le repoussa, prise de peur et se releva, il en fit de même.  
  
Je...je n'y comprends rien! avoua-t-elle en reculant de plus en plus  
  
Non ne fuis pas! Je vais tout t'expliquer! déclara-t-il en essayant de la retenir  
  
Hermione ne l'écouta pas, elle tourna les talons et prit la fuite.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Elle ne sut pas vraiment où elle allait, elle n'avait pas envi de se retrouver entouré de gens et encore moins de professeurs. Que fesait-il là? N'était-il pas censé être...  
  
Elle le vit trop tard et fonça dedans avec une force incroyable. Il tomba à terre et elle sur lui.  
  
Bordel de merde Granger t'es vraiment pas douée! se moqua Malfoy  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, elle aurait tellement voulu répliquer. Mais ce qu'elle venait de voir et de faire il y a quelques minutes l'avait laissé sans voix. Elle se leva et continua sa route.  
  
Il ne supporta pas cette indifférence et lui agrippa le bras pour qu'elle sarrête. Quand il croisa son regard, il sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Elle pleurait et lui, au lieu de se moquer d'elle ou de la traiter, préféra la laisser partir.  
  
Tu t'y habitueras vite Granger, une fois que tu l'auras métrisé! déclara-t-il  
  
Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté, trop absorbée dans sa propre tête.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Elle ne descendit pas pour manger, elle préféra rester dans son dortoir, allongée dans son lit. Toutes ces pensée étaient confuses. Elle s'endormit rapidement, avec les muscles en feu, en proie à une douleur inexpliquable. 


	4. chapitre 4

Kikou tout le monde!! Juste un petit chapitre avant de repartir une fois de plus!!!  
  
Elle ne descendit pas pour manger, elle préféra rester dans son dortoir, allongée dans son lit. Toutes ces pensée étaient confuses. Elle s'endormit rapidement, avec les muscles en feu, en proie à une douleur inexpliquable.  
  
Ce fut Lavande qui la réveilla, et bien sur, la manière de réveiller une personne par la jeune gryffondor était plutot...bruyante. En effet, celle-ci ne cessait de répéter son prénom en continu dans ces oreilles avec un son particulièrement perçant.  
  
Hermione se leva en pestant contre Lavande et fila dans la salle de bain. Ce fut seulement là qu'elle remarqua de droles de choses. Elle remarqua tout d'abord que sa culotte était devenue bien trop grande pour elle et que sa peau avait encore palie mortellement.  
  
Elle décida de faire un tour sur la balance et s'étonna quelque peu en notant le poids qu'elle avait perdue. Elle se lava rapidement et sortit dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de son corps. Elle emprunta des vetements à pavarti et s'habilla rapidement.  
  
Un autre problème surgit quand elle passa un coup de brosse dans ces cheveux. En effet, elle remarqua qu'elle perdait des touffes entières de cheveux, elle sentit les larmes monter, quelqu'un lui avait peut etre fait une mauvaise blague. Elle courut dans la salle de bain et enleva soigneusement tous les cheveux qu'elle perdait de sa nuque. Elle se regarda dans la glace et fut complètement étonné. Ces cheveux avait perdu leur volume excecrable; bien sur, il y avait toujour du volume mais juste comme il faut. Elle remarqua que la perte de ces cheveux n'avait touché en rien leur longueur. Elle s'amusa à passer sa main dans ses cheveux pendant quelques bonnes minutes.  
  
Elle ne tarda pas trop et courut jusqu'à la grande salle en riant pour un rien (à ces ados!! je vous jure!!!!). Elle bouscula au passage le professeur chourave qui la regarda avec colère. Les rires d'Hermione s'intensifièrent un peu plus à ce moment là.  
  
Elle arriva enfin devant le lieu dit, elle s'arréta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait étrange, pour dire vrai, un peu appeurée par le regard que porterait les autres sur elle. Elle entra d'un pas lent mais décidé, ignorant au maximum les autres. Elle se placa entre ces deux amis qui la fixaient avec un air de béatitude.  
  
( c'est la Béa-Ti-Tuuuude!! c'est dans un épisode des simpsons, je regardais tous les épisodes quand j'étais petite avec mes amis, on passait des après-midi entières à se les mater, c'était THE série pour moi et cela me fait rire quand j'y repense!!!)  
  
Hum...que nous vaut cet honneur? demanda suspicieusement Ron  
  
Elle éclata de rire, ces amis étaient toujours là quand il s'agissait de la mettre à l'aise. Ce pendant, elle stoppa bien vite quand elle vit les regards que lui donnaient les élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Bon..bah j'en sais rien! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé moi-même mais quand j'aurais trouvé la raison je vous le dirai!! déclara-t-elle en fesant en sorte que tous les jeunes gens autour l'entendent et baissent les yeux.  
  
Harry lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.  
  
Bah moi je te trouves encore plus mimi qu'avant ma chérie!! dit-il en lui déposant un lèger baiser sur la joue.  
  
Elle ria un peu et les regarda tous les deux.  
  
Bah ne vous inquiètez pas, je vais faire en sorte de redevenir la meme touf touf qu'avant! expliqua-t-elle  
  
Tu rigoles??!!! T'es super comme cela! Il faut pas que tu changes!! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'en empêcher meme si pour cela, je dois t'attacher à l'un des pieds de mon lit! plaisanta Seamus  
  
Ouais d'ailleurs 'Mionne...si tu veux, un soir, je pourrais te faire une petite visite de la tour d'astronomie!!! rajouta Dean  
  
Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécéssaire sombre crétin, groula quelqu'un  
  
Alors qu'Harry et Ron s'était retourné pour voir qui était la personne, Hermione sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ces épaules. Elle frissona à ce contact, qui d'autre était connu pour avoir les mains aussi glacées à part Malefoy.Il commença à appliquer une légère pression sur celles-ci, l'accentuant peu à peu.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux? ragea Harry  
  
Malefoy ne lui jeta meme pas un regard, il continua de resserer sa grippe tout en fixant Dean.  
  
Je voulais juste rappeler à...cette chose, dit-il en fesant un signe de la tete vers le jeune homme, que nous connaissons tous parfaitement la tour d'astronomie puisque c'est dans cette meme tour que les cours de la dite matière y sont enseigné.  
  
Au fru et à mesure qu'il parlait, son ton augmentait et la pression qu'il excercait sur Hermione devint insupportable. Elle poussa un petit cri.  
  
Ron se leva d'un bond, pret à frapper le jeune blond.  
  
Essaye Weasley et je te jure que je lui broye les os, menaça-t-il  
  
Harry se leva à son tour quand il entendit un gémissement plaintif de la part de la jeune fille.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui...ce n'était pas possible...pourquoi les professeurs n'étaient pas là quand on avait besoin d'eux? ragea-t-il  
  
Maintenant, les élèves de gryffondors avaient les yeux rivés sur le jeune blond et les autres élèves des autres maisons regardaient eux aussi avec appréhension. Tous savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas bon se mettre sur le chemin d'un Malefoy.  
  
Ecoute Malefoy, si tu veux que l'on se batte, très bien mais ça Harry  
  
Le blond émit un petit ricanement.  
  
Est-ce que d'après toi, c'est à toi que j'en veux maintenant? gronda-t-il  
  
Hermione n'en pouvait plus, si il continuait ainsi, il allait vraiment lui broyer les os, elle poussa un autre gémissement.  
  
Harry leva le poing.  
  
Arrêtes!!!hurla-t-il  
  
Voir sa meilleure amie dans une situation pareille le mettait dans tous ces états. Ron tremblait lui aussi de la tete au pied, il n'osait pas faire un geste, de peur que Malefoy mette sa menace à execution.  
  
Dean se leva à son tour.  
  
Arretes ton bordel sale ordure!!! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? cria Dean  
  
Trop occupé à regarder Dean, le serpentard ne vit pas le coup de Ron arriver. Hermione soupira longuement avant de toucher doucement ces épaules. Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer et enleva légèrement ces vetements pour voir si elle portait des marques...effectivement, des marques violettes, des equimoses se formaient à présent sur ces deux épaules. Quand Harry vit cela, il empoigna Malefoy par son col et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
Si jamais, je te revois la toucher, je te tue! déclara Harry  
  
Cela ne fit que ricaner Malefoy qui se dégagea de son emprise et se retourna vers la demoiselle. Celle-ci, de peur qu'il ne recommence, se placa derrière Ron.  
  
Et moi, si jamsi je revoir l'un d'entre vous lui refaire ce genre de propositions plus que douteuse, je m'occuperais personnelement de son cas, est-ce bien clair?! hurla Draco avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, ahuris par les propos plus qu'étrange de leur meilleur ennemi. Hermione quand à elle, nos'ait plus relever la tête, elle tremblait fortement et sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son bras.  
  
Du calme, ce n'est que moi? chuchota Ron  
  
Harry, lui aussi, s'était rapproché d'elle.  
  
Laisse-nous voir! ordonna-t-il fermement  
  
Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son col pour regarder à son tour, les blessures que le serpentard lui avaient infligé. En les regardant, il sentit une rage incontrolable prendre le controle, il enleva ces mains de la jeune fille et s'apprèta à partir quand elle lui retint le bras.  
  
Non Harry, tu sais bien que cela ne sers à rien! plaida-t-elle  
  
Il poussa un long soupir et lui prit la main. Il regarda les autres gryffondors.  
  
Je crois qu'il est temps de vaquer à nos occupations! déclara-t-il  
  
Il emmena avec lui la petite troupe, Hermione, quant à elle resta bien sagement à ces cotés, ne voulant plus que toute l'attention se dirrige sur elle.  
  
Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombre et Hermione remarqua que Draco ne se montra pass une seule fois. Elle avait préférée oublier ce qui s'était passé, elle ne voulait surtout pas admettre qu'un Malefoy pouvait gacher sa journée.  
  
Bientot, les cours de l'après-midi reprirent et Hermione remarqua que l'ehuere de défense contres les forces du mal approchait irréfutablement vite et alors qu'elle pouvait sentir les trépignements impatients des filles de sa classe, Hermione se sentait plus...mal à l'aise...peut etre était-ce du au fait que ce professeur ne devrait meme plus etre vivant à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle remarqua que Pansy s'était, pour une fois, plaçait au tout premier rang. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs suréxcitée, elle ne cessait de se remettre du rouge à lèvres en se regardant devant son petit miroir de poche rose bonbon. Hermione ne put s'empecher de sourire.  
  
Lavande lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena un petit peu plus loin, délaissant totalement Pavarti, qui préféra q'installer aux cotés de Zabini.  
  
Quand elles furent assises, une Lavande complètement enervée se tourna vers elle.  
  
Rah j'ai vraiment hate de le voir!!! ne cessait-elle de répèter  
  
Dis-moi Lavande, si tu tenais tant que cela à le voir, pourquoi ne t'es tu pas mise au premier rang? demanda Hermione  
  
Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas du tout la rangée la plus idéale. Je texplique: quand tu te situe au premier rang, tu peux certes eregarder le professeur mais quand tu es au troisième rang, comme nous le sommes, tu peux le voir tout aussi bien, mais en plus, parler de lui à tes voisines!!  
  
Hermione ne sut pas vraiment si c'était une bonne nouvelle pour elle; elle s'apprèta à dire quelque chose à celle-ci quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit.  
  
Tous les élèves retenurent leur souffle...pour voir entrer Malefoy.  
  
Celui-ci lança un regard haineux vers les gryffondors et vint se placer derrière la jeune brunette. Celle-ci attrapa ces affaires et commença à se lever quand le professeur fit son entrée.  
  
Il n'y eut pas un bruit pendant quelques secondes...puis soudain les murmures commençèrent...des "ouah il est canon" ou encore "si tous les professeurs pouvaient etre comme lui" se firent entendre.  
  
Hermione sentit son souffle se couper, il était exactement comme elle l'avait vu la première fois; les cheveux bruns mi-longs et quelques peu indisciplinés, les yeux sombre, d'un noir absolu, le teint si pale, égalisant avec celui de Malefoy, et un sourire ravageur.  
  
Celui-ci ne sembla pas du tout géné par l'attention qu'il venait de créer chez les demoiselles, il souriat pleinement avant de s'assoir sur son bureau.  
  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je suis le professeur Strauke...je me prénomme Arthur. Je serais et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre, votre professeur de défense contres les forces du mal! J'ai regardé vos acquis et je dois dire que je trouve le niveau de cette classe moyen, c'est pour cela que le travail que je vous demanderai de fournir devra etre régulier et réalisé avec tous vos moyens! Bien sur, je ne vous demanderai pas le Nil...seulement, si je juge que le travail réalisé lors de l'un de mes cours n'est pas suffisant, des devoirs seront inévitablement rajoutés. J'éspère que nous âsserons une année magnifique tous ensemble! finissa-t-il  
  
Hermione crut à ce moment, entendre malefoy dire que c'est lui qui sera inévitablementmort avant la fin de l'année. Ce fut la réaction de son professeur qui l'étonna encore plus.  
  
Mr Malefoy..avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter? demanda sournoisement Strauke  
  
Hermione se retourna vesr DRaco et le fixa étrangement, celui-ci la regarda avant de se retourner vers son professeur.  
  
Peut etre..chuchota-t-il  
  
Retenue, monsieur Malefoy, pour impertinenece envers un professeur et pour avoir inquièter votre voisine d'en face  
  
Hermione ne voulut meme pas croisé le regard de Malefoy, elle se retourna rapidement et contempla son professeur, qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant.  
  
Bien je me suis présenté..à vous maintenant! pourquoi ne pas commençer justement par le jeune demoiselle en face de monsieur Malefoy!  
  
Hermione ne put s'empècher de lancer un regard glacial à son professeur..il était en train de s'amuser.  
  
Elle se leva et affronta le regard des autres.  
  
Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai 16 ans. Je suis fille de moldues et fières de l'etre rajouta-t-elle en transperçant du regard Malefoy qui n'avait pas cessé de la regarder.  
  
Quelle sont vos hobbies miss? demanda le professeur en se rapprochant doucement d'elle.  
  
J'aime le sport, les livres, mes amis et...  
  
Les ballades en foret? rajouta-t-il  
  
Oui...  
  
Ce fut la première fois qu'Hermione se sentit piégée, cet homme, depuis le début, n'avait céssé de jouer avec elle et ces sentiments et encore une fois, il avait réussi son coup.  
  
Vous tremblez Miss Granger...peut etre que l'un de vos camarades devrait vous conduire à l'infirmerie? demanda-t-il alors que la distance qui les séparait était devenue indécente.  
  
Non...ça va aller..chuchota-t-elle  
  
Bien! s'exclama-t-il,à vous miss Patil  
  
Le cours passa très vite, tous les élèves se présentèrent et le plus souvent, Strauke n'hésitait pas à faire de l'humour. La cloche sonna quand Malefoy se leva pour s'introduire. Le professeur lui lança un regard mesquin.  
  
Nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance Mr, je vous le promets! plaisanta-t-il  
  
Hermione rangea rapidement ces affaires, les autres étaient déjà partis dans la tour. Elle venait de fermer son sac et essaya, aussi précautionessement que possible, de le faire glisser sur son épaule. Elle retint un cri de douleur. Elle sortit de la salle aussi vite qu'elle le put et fit son possible pour ne pas hurler et se mettre à pleurer, il ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle prit un couloir sombre et ne supportant plus la douleur, laissa son sac tomber à terre. Elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser ces affaires et vitune silhouette s'accroupirent à coté d'elle. Celle-ci lui prit le sac des mains et y rangea avec précaution le contenu qui venait de s'écrouler à terre. Elle releva la tete et retint à nouveau son souffle.  
  
Laissez mmoi prendre votre sac miss! ordonna fermement le professeur Strauke  
  
Il placa le sac sur ces épaules et passa une main autour de la jeune fille qui sursauta.  
  
N'ayez-pas peur...  
  
Vous me demandez de ne pas avoir peur!!! Mais vous me faites peur!!! Je vous ai vu mort!!!  
  
Il placa avec vitesse une main devant la bouche de la demoiselle.  
  
Chut mademoiselle, suivez moi et je vous expliquerai le pourquoi du comment.  
  
Il repassa son bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
Arrivée dans ce lieu, il ferma à clé la porte et rangea celle-ci dans sa poche. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui avait les yeux grand ouverts, éffrayée par l'attitude peu commune de son professeur.  
  
Il avança vers elle.  
  
Hermione, quand à elle, recula le plus possible jusqu'a ce qu'elle se retrouva assise sur son bureau; il ricana face à sa position et vint devant elle à la vitesse de la avez-vous fait cela? demanda-t-elle  
  
Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez miss! remarqua-t-il  
  
Il s'éloigna quelque peu et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Enlevez votre chemise! 


	5. chapitre 5

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu..je l'ai écrit avant de partir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster avant...sorry les gens!!!  
  
Hermione regarda Strauke avec de grans yeux.  
Comment?  
Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendu miss! répliqua-t-il sèchement Mais je.  
Enlevez votre chemise ou je m'en charge moi-meme! gronda-t-il Elle tremblait de peur à présent, mais que lui voulait-il?  
Très bien! dit-il Il s'avança rapidement vers elle, elle essaya de pousser un cri mais trouva qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire sortir un son de sa bouche.  
Il attrapa le col de sa chemise et défit un à un les boutons.  
Soit dit en passant, magnifique soutien-gorges, j'ai toujours adoré la soie! remarqua-t-il ironiquement Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le gifla de toute ces forces.  
Sale pervers! hurla-t-elle en essayent de s'en aller Il la ratrappa rapidement.  
Non! Ne faites plus cela! Je veux juste observer ces marques..murmura-t-il Elle baissa son regard sur ces épaules et poussa un autre cri, les marques qui au début, étaient encore assez discrètes, avaient doublé de volume. Elles étaient de couleur violette voir légèrement verdatre sur les bords, un truc a faire frémir un chat.  
Comment..le savez-vous?  
Disons que je peux le sentir...cette blessure a été créer par l'un des miens..enfin c'est un bien grand mot!  
Je ne comprend pas..je veux comprendre! Je veus des expliquations!!hurla-t-elle Très bien! Je vais vous en donner mademoiselle j'hurle-pour-un-rien!  
Bah vouys avez interét Mr Je-déshabille-mes-élèves! plaisanta-t-elle Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé, la première fois que nosu nous sommes croisé? demanda-t-il, ignorant l'humour sarcastique de la jeune fille Oui..vous etes mort! répondit-elle Mais avant de mourir?  
Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.  
Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi! menaca-t-il Vous m'avez embrassé..déclara-t-elle, rouge de honte Oh et vous avez aimé cela! Quoiqu'il en soit...en vous embrassant je vous dire..transformé!  
Comment?  
Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué?!! Votre perte de poids, de cheveux, les douleurs incessantes, les bosses dans le dos et surtout ce souffle...ce souffle qui vous a possédé face à la petite Lovegood! expliqua-t-il Alors vous etes en train de me dire que si je suis comme cela..c'est à cause de vous, et de ce satané baiser???hurla-t-elle Exactement!  
Non mais je rêves!!! cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
A cet instant, elle ne comprit pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer..alors qu'elle l'avait vu derrière elle, maintenant il était devant elle, se tenant là, lui bloquant le avez vous fait cela? demanda-t-elle toute tremblante Oh ne t'inquiètes pas...quand tu auras fini ta métamophose, tu arriveras aussi à le faire!  
Mais.  
Sais-tu qui tu es Hermione..ou plutot ce que tu vas devenir?  
Elle resta une nouvelle fois sans voix...tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.  
Non..chuchota-t-elle Il se rapprocha d'elle, la fixant dans les yeux tout en lui caressant les épaules.  
Tu es un alichino.Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler? demanda-t-il en se penchant un peu plus sur elle Ce..ce n'est qu'un mythe..une légende!! J ne peux pas etre un..un..un alichino!  
Que dit la légende Hermione? explique-moi!! murmura-t-il à son oreille LA légende dit qu'il y a très longtemps, lors du règne de Dieu, un groupe d'ange décida de faire un tour sur la terre, chose qui était fromellement interdite..mais piquée par la curiosité, ils allèrent voir...ce qu'ils découvrirent réveilla en eux des sentiments contradictoires..les humains sont en eux-memes contradictoires n'est-ce pas? Quoiqu'il en soit...Certains de ces anges se mirent à detester la race humaine, les trouvant trop faible, trop naif et trop égoiste...lorsqu'il retournèrent vers Dieu, celui-ci était d'une immense rage..il avait appris la traitrise de ces anges et dans un acte de faiblesse, les chassa du paradis. Les anges n'avaient pas le choix, ils durent retourné sur terre...et ce fut là que tout dérapa, certains n'acceptaient pas de vivre en contact avec les humains et pestèrent contre Dieu. Ils devinrent des alichinos.......c'est tout ce que je sais...je ne connais pas la raison de leur transformation.  
Tu en sais déjà beaucoup! Un alichino..est un ange déchu tu l'as dit toi-meme, nous avons été chassé par la main de Dieu et avons appris à mépriser celui-ci..nous sommes devenue des anges de la lune! Nous ressentons énormément la faiblesse des gens, leur désespoir, nous ne supportons pas ce genre de chose, nous detestons par dessus tout les humains qui étaient comme cela...alors nous avons appris un moyen...un moyen qui nous permis non seulement de survivre, mais de nous débarasser des ces humains...nous proposons aux humains fou de desespoir,, de leur accordé un souhait, un voeux..et en échange, nous dévorons leur ame.  
Mais les anges ne se nourissent pas de cela à la base.  
Détrompe-toi, au paradis, nous nous nourissions en effaçant le sdesespoir des gens sans leur elever leur ame...mais c'est une chose que les anges ne peuvent faire en dehors du paradis...alors nous avons essayé.  
Mais alors..vous etes comme le Diable non?  
Non? nous ne somme pas dépendant du Diable ni de Dieu...nous sommes totalement libres..ne comprae jamais un alichino au Diable ou tu pourrais en mourir!  
Je ne comprends pas...avoua-t-elle C'est normal! Tu es nouvelle..et puis, ce n'est pas facile au début..mais je suis là maintenant.  
attendez deux minutes...vous etes mort...alors comment cela?  
Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie? C'est très simple, un alichino a 13 vies...il peut mourir certes, mais seulement si il est blessé par un alichino noir.  
Un quoi? demanda-t-elle Un alichino noir..c'est à dire ceux au sang noble..ceux qui viennet d'une famille issue de vrais anges...j'en suis un.  
Ok...et Malefoy? Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que seul l'un des votres pouvez faire cela! expliqua-t-elle doucement Draco en est un..un noir...malheuresement.  
Que voulez-vous dire?  
Oh rien d'important...quoiqu'il en soit...je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps...je suis moi-meme fatigué mais ne vous inquiètez pas..c'est moi qui vais parfaire votre éducation ma petite! dit-il en se détachant d'elle Mon éducation?  
Bien sur..il est hors de question qu'un nouvel alichino se ballade dans le mondes des humains sans savoir se controler parfaitement! lui fit-il remarquer Il s'éloigna dse la porte et lui ouvrit.  
Elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce qu'elle commençait à trouver fort étouffante.  
Oh et encore un conseil miss Granger..méfiez-vous de Malefoy! gronda-t-il Elle lui fit un signe de la tete et sourit à elle-meme, ça je le savais déjà mon vieux! 


	6. chapitre 6

Si Hermione devait expliquer son état d'esprit depuis cette conversation avec le professeur Strauke, elle dirait premièrement qu'elle acceptait un peu mieux ces changements, elle trouvait meme certains bénéfices surtout au niveau de son poids. Bien sur, elle n'en avait pas parlé à ces deux meilleurs amis, ne voulant pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ou pire, qu'ils la rejettent. Quand cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissoner de peur; ces amis comptaient énormèment pour elle et la seule idée de les perdre lui donnait des sueurs froides.  
Pendant une semaine, Hermione avait soigneusement évité toute confrontation avec son professeur et le jeune blondinet. Celui-ci n'arrètait pas de la regarder étrangement mais elle n'en avait que faire.  
Tout se déroulait normalement jusqu'à présent; Hermione venait tout juste de sortir de la grande salle après avoir dinné quand elle entendit les sons d'une conversation qui tournait au vinaigre; elle s'approcha prudemment de la porte laissée entre-ouverte et regarda. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Malefoy et Strauke étaient l'un en face de l'autre, se toisant du regard.

Alors....je suppose que tu lui as dit.... commença Malefoy Exactement.  
Tout dit?  
Bien sur que non!  
Et bien tu aurais du..t'es bien un Strauke toi, tous aussi con les uns que les autres! cracha Malefoy Hermione vit le professeur pousser un grognement qu'elle qualifia rapidement d'inhumain avant d'attraper Malefoy et de l'envoyer valser contre un mur.  
Hermione poussa un petit cri et se rua dans la pièce. Elle s'avança vers son professeur et lui administra une claque magistral qui fit écho dans la pièce. Hermione recula de quelque pas, stupéfaite par son action. Elle entendit Malefoy pousser un petit ricanement, elle se retourna et le vit debout. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui colla la meme claque.  
Comme ça, pas de jaloux! hurla-t-elle Strauke, dont le regard était rempli de fureur, s'avança près d'elle et lui attrapa violemment le poignet.  
Ce simple geste vous vaudra la plus belle retenue que vous n'ayez jamais eu! gronda-t-il Hermione sentit les larmes lui revenir...pourquoi était-elle si émotive!  
Malefoy, qui avait fini de se masser la joue, se plaça devant la jeune fille, en signe de protection.  
Pas touche!!! menaça-t-il Strauke ricana.  
Oh vraiment?  
Ce que vit Hermione la laissa une nouvelle fois sans voix.  
De majestueuses ailes venaient d'apparaitre dans le dos de son professeur et de son ennemi de toujours.  
A coté d'eux, Hermione se sentit tout bonnement ridicule. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de Malfoy mais celui-ci l'empoigna par la taille pour l'empècher de partir.  
Toi tu restes là! gronda-t-il Elle ne put qu'hocher de la tete. La voix de son ennemi de toujours avait drolement changé, elle lui paraissait plus forte, plus grave..et plus sensuelle.  
Le professeur strauke prit une allure moqueuse.  
Miss Granger, ne vous avais-je pas demandé de ne plus croiser le chemin de cet avorton!  
Drago ressera sa grippe sur elle et poussa un horrible grognement.  
Veux-tu mourir? demanda-t-il au professeur tandis qu'Hermione essayait de se détacher de son emprise tout en gémissant de douleur.  
Lr professeur croisa son regard.  
Mr malefoy, je vous conseille de relacher cette jeune et jolie demoiselle, vous etes en train de la tuer! remarqua-t-il Malefoy posa son regard sur Hermione et quand il vit les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber du coin de ces yeux, la relacha doucement.  
Elle tomba à terre, et plaqua ces main sur l'endroit ou la grippe du jeune blond s'était faite la plus forte. Celui-ci continuait de la regarder, il s'avança vers elle mais celle-ci recula encore plus.  
Nnon! murmura-t-elle, ne me touches pas!  
STrauke s'avança vers elle, essayant à son tour, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire; elle se releva et sortit en trombe de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes dans un état d'inquiètude intense.

Elle essaya de retenir ces larmes mais la douleur était tellement forte, que le simple fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre lui était insupportable. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la tour gryffondor. Elle essaya encore de se lever mais rien n'y fit, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ces sanglots étaient si bruyants qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.  
Hermione!!!! hurla une voix grave Hermione releva la tete, et s'apperçut ques ces meilleurs amis la regardaient avec inquiètude.  
Elle essaya de se retenir de pleurer.  
Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras. La jeune fille, beaucoup trop faible, se laissa faire.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Ron qui marchait à coté d'eux et qui venait de prononcer le mot de passe.  
Harry frotta sa joue contre celle d'Hermione en signe de réconfort. Celle-ci frotta ces yeux embués de larmes.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent jusqu'au dortoir des garçons; Ron demanda à Neville, qui occupait la salle, si il pouvait descendre. Celui-ci n'osa meme pas contredire la demande de son ami quand il vit l'état de la jeune fille.  
Harry la déposa sur son lit et s'asseya à ces cotés. Ron prit lui ausi place sur le lit.  
Ou est-ce que tu as mal? demanda Harry Elle le regarda faiblement, pourquoi pelurait-elle? Etait-ce vraiment à cause de la douleur...ou était-ce le point de non retour? Elle se sentait si faible, si....nulle Là! dit-elle en soulevant son vetement.  
les yeux d'Harry s'aggrandirent, une rage peu plaisante pouvait se lire sur son visage.  
NOn Harry! déclara-t-elle fermement IL la regarda abasourdi, avant de passe une main dans ces cheveux.  
D'accord petite puce!  
Ron, dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer, regarda Hermione.  
TU veux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il doucement Non,je...je peux pas en parler maintenant..répondit-elle Harry la dévisagea.  
C'est Malfoy? demanda-t-il NON!! répondit-elle un peu trop fort et un peu trop rapidement Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec colère.  
C'est Malfoy! dirent-ils en se levant d'un bond Hermione eut tout juste le temps de leur prendre la main pour les arrèter.  
Non..s'il vous plait! Je veux m'en sortir toute seule.  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent, avant d'hocher la tete.  
TRès bien mais à la prochaine blessure, je le castre! s'exclama Ron qui venait de s'étendre une nouvelle fois sur son lit.  
Harry regarda Hermione et s'allongea sur son lit.  
Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit? demanda-t-il Oui je veux bien! dit-elle en s'installant à ces cotés, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever ces vetements.  
Ils s'endormirent tout simplement, la tete remplie d'idées de vengeance envers le jeune blondinet. 


End file.
